paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall, Doug and the Inferno
Summary It was Father's day and Marshall decided to spent time together with Doug. But when a tallest building in the world catches fire, and local firefighters are rendered helpless. It's up to them to extinguish the flames and rescue everyone inside. Characters * Marshall * Doug * Blaze the Rescue Hero Pup * Captain Walker * Thunderbird 2 * Howard Yost Episode (It all begin at 101 dalmatian street, it was father's day and Marshall was giving a surprise for Doug.) Marshall: Happy Father's Day! Doug: Why, thank you, son. Marshall: Since we can spend the time together, I want to show you something. Doug: What is it, son? Marshall: Come with me and I'll show you outside. (As they both steeped outside of the house, Doug was amazed by Marshall's Thunderbird 2.) Doug: Wow! Did you really fly that? This is amazing! Marshall: Yes, it is. Dad, meet Thunderbird 2. Thunderbird 2 , meet my dad. Thunderbird 2: Hello, Mr Dalmatian. So nice to meet you. Doug: Wow,cool! Marshall: Come on, I'll give a tour and demostrates how she dones the job at International Rescue. (Meanwhile, somewhere in Camden town, former architecture Howard Yost was putting the finishing touch on his crystal spire. The Camden fire brigade Captain Walker with a help of Blaze were making sure to do the final checks before lighting the tower up.) Captain Walker: Everything's all set. This crazy plan of yours is going to work. Mr Yost: Of course it will. I'm just gonna put the finale touch on it. Captain Walker, would you do the honors? (As he passed the big red button to her.) Mr Yost: Alright, light it up! (As the captain hit the switch, the tower lit up like a beautiful christmas tree.) Mr Yost: At last, my tower is complete, take that Dubai! Worker: Are sure you want to continue with pharse two? Mr Yost: I'm sure! Now lights up! (As the worker lit up more light on the tower. Captain Walker and Blaze had the worst fear.) Blaze: Turn them off, Mr Yost! You're causing the main power core of the building to be overheated! Turn them off, now! Mr Yost: Relax, puppy, it's not going to blow up sky high, what can go wrong? (But it did, one of the headlights causes a spark to the fusebox and started to ignite, causing the tower, a spiral of flames.) Captain Walker: Looks like we need some help, Blaze, I think we need International Rescue while I radio for help. Blaze: FAB, Captain. International Rescue, this is Blaze, we have a situation. (Back at Dalmatian street, Marshall was giving Doug a tour of Thunderbird 2.) Marshall: Home of the large electromagnetic grabs. The grabs are used to lift up and move the largest and heaviest of objects. Doug: Well, back at the fires station I worked, the firefighters also these kind of cable before. (Just then, Blaze called in.) Blaze: Come in, Thunderbird 2, come in! Marshall: Excuse me for a moment, dad. Doug: Sure thing, son, go ahead. Marshall: Thunderbird 2, Marshall here. What's the situation, Blaze. Blaze: A crystal spiral tower in Camden town has caught fire. Many people are trapped inside and most of the London fire brigade's appliances cannot get here due to traffic jams in London. Doug: Oh! I wonder what's this red button do? Marshall: Don't touch that! Blaze: Is someone with you? Marshall: Yes, my dad and he's a fire dog in Camden Town. He's really good with rescues. We'll come over right away as possible. Blaze: FAB. Doug: Marshall, I just received the call from base that there's a fire at the crystal spire. Marshall: I also hear it too. Shall we? Doug: Yes! Part of the crew! Marshall: Welcome to the team, dad! Thunderbirds are go! Doug: FAB. What is that even mean? (They got geared up and suited up.) Marshall: Ready, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: Thunderbird 2, ready for action. 5 4 3 2 1 Marshall: Want to say it? Doug: Thunderbird 2 is go! (When they arrived.) Marshall: Whoa, look at that. Doug: That's really bad. Marshall: Blaze, Captain Walker, this is International Rescue. Captain Walker: Glad to meet you, Captain Walker at your service. The civillians are trapped on the top floor. Can you help us? Marshall: Sure thing, I'll come over as quickly as I can. Meet you on the 95th floor. Captain Walker: Roger that. Marshall: Dad, I'm suiting up. Take control for me. Doug: Me, flying Thunderbird 2? Marshall: Thunderbirds, need us. I need you. Doug: Why sure it would be. FAB, Marshall! (As he got into his gear and fireproof suit.) Marshall: Okay, dad, steady as she goes. (As Thunderbird 2 appoarched on the 95th floor.) Doug: Activating riser cannons. Thunderbird 2: Riser cannons, activate! (As she turned on her cannons and sprayed into the flames. Marshall battered down with his bare paws. while Marshall was inside to help Blaze, Captain Walker and her team, Thunderbird 2 activate her stereos.) Marshall: Thunderbird 2, activate your stereos. Thunderbird 2: Copy that, Marshall. Hit it, Mr Dalmatian! The blue button please. Doug: Sure thing, old girl. (As Doug hit the switch, Thunderbird 2 got her stereos ready and Doug hits the switch which causes a loud music to make everyone cover their ears.) Doug: Whoops, sorry! Wrong playlist. Here we go. (As the stereos activate a high pitch sound vibration, the fire starts to die down.) Captain Walker: What's the evacuation plan? Marshall: Good question! to comms Thunderbird 2, what's the evacuation plan? Doug: Well, Thunderbird 2 can't get close enough, and we can't exactly risk breaking the glass with so many people inside. I suppose a really big trampoline's out the question? (working in process.)